Civilization Genesis
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Trevor Goodchild Is plotted against by a Monican radical group.It's none of Aeon's buisness.....


Civilization Genesis  
By Jadecoyote  
Rated: (Authors Note: Aeon Flux belongs to MTV, This is my first Aeon Flux Fanfic so be nice and Read and Review. If you like it tell me so I can continue)  
  
These are the last will and testament of a land I once knew as my own. I could have never predicted the horrors that would ensnare the beings that lived in the city across the wire gate called Bregna. What I am going to describe in my own observations of a doomed mission are as followed.  
  
My name is Alexandria Chase, but I'm called Alex for short. My compatriots as the Jade Coyote also call me. The mission I speak of was a delicate and planned out mission to infatuate the protected barriers of Bregna, get into the chairman's compound, and kill him. I always knew there was a conspiracy when Chairman Clavious went missing, and found later by the likes of Trevor Goodchild. This is all you need to know for now for I will explain my actions as said before.  
  
The team was assembled on that clouded faded night where the sky could not even be stolen by the greedy dictator who stood on such a high estate. There is no justice for one like him who feels no guilt for his sins. Like many before us this task has been attempted. The tragedy of it would be senseless to you if I did not explain the happening what went on before the mission was attempted.  
  
April 2nd,Bregna:  
  
I sat in the small café on the corner in the somewhat casual setting in Bregna. I knew this was not the safest location due to the guards that are on every street and other military protection precautions. Cameras were posted on all the corners on large metallic poles. They have been there since Chairman Trevor Goodchild came into power months ago. I never trusted the theories of a false leader and he was top on my list of good liars. In spite of myself I took the message that was sent to me by a "friend" who told me to meet her there. Like me she was known for her skills as a Monican agent, I never asked questions anyway, because I knew she was what made the pathetic chairman tick. My foot tapped on the cobblestone as I sat on the cold metal green and dark blue chair that made my thighs quiver from the coldness. I took in a breath, my eyes traveling to my watch seeing that the time was 1:03, she was three minutes late meeting me. I heard the bell chime as the door slid open a tall figure stepped into the noisy café. I turned my attention to the door and saw the one I was waiting for. I nodded my head as she started to walk over. I would have called out to her, but I knew better that like me she was a wanted fugitive. I waved me hand slightly right and left but keeping it firmly pressed on the table to not attract attention to the people passing.  
She came forward sliding into the chair on my opposite side and looked me straight in the eye. She was dressed in her tight purple top and strapped down scantily clad bottoms, her hair is brown, but curled on the two ends her eyes holding the blazing fire of a women who has discovered the secrets of the cold night. Her name is known by many on both sides, a Monican enforcer number 74130, Aeon Flux. Placing both hands on the table she took in a sharp breath from her parted lips. Her right hand moved up and traveled down to her right thigh opening a snapped button her hand slid over the course fabric and brought it back up. Placing the envelope on the table she let in another breath.  
"Your Late", I said in a joking tone of voice. I leaned forward a little placing my fingertips on the white envelope. My fingers trembled in anticipation knowing that this mission we had planned is serious.  
"I know, but it does not matter. The information in this envelope will be the catalyst to the destruction of Trevor", she replied coolly. I felt like laughing at the sudden choice of words she used.  
"Trevor.Chairman Goodchild, whatever title he wants to go by he is still the biggest fool out there", I gasped for air laughing. Aeon smiled at my amusement and relaxed, I could see her muscles going tense to relaxed. I took in a final gasp to stop the laughing and clicked my fingernails against the table.  
"Well lets get down to business. I have assembled a group of willing men and women who will go on this somewhat suicidal mission", I said my tone getting more and more serious knowing that the times of entertainment have ended. I cleared my throat and proceeded to break the sticky mello seal of the envelope. I pulled out the three tainted colored photographs that were contained inside. One by one I looked them over gripping them tightly between thumb and forefinger. My lips parted in a startled gasp, as I looked upon the horror of what Trevor Goodchild's ideal had caused such unforgivable trespasses. If I knew then what I know now I would have never gone on this mission to begin with. You would think that I have the better sense by looking at the horrible depictions that were laid before me that I would have backed out, but of course I didn't know how sadistic one man could be. Aeon watched the expression on my face before speaking again.  
"This is the gap of time we can do this. Trevor is vulnerable at this time." , Aeon sighed bowing her head looking downed at her crossed arms. I looked to her back to the photos in hand and let out a long breath.  
  
"Okay, the team will be assembled tonight and we can go over the tactics", I replied placing the photos back in the envelope and slid them into my pocket.  
  
(Commercial) ~~ To Be Continued. 


End file.
